


Taakitz Adventurezone VS Sans Undertale

by WitchofVoid



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Boning, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchofVoid/pseuds/WitchofVoid
Summary: Taako wants his Daddy to bone him but...A challenger appears.





	Taakitz Adventurezone VS Sans Undertale

Kravitz ripped the door off it’s hinges to find Taako on his bed wearing his smexiest outfit. It was the null suit from the Crystal Kingdom. Kravitz was so turned on that his peepee got really hard (he is already nakey). 

“Daddy please bone me,” said Taako, staring at his big juicy bone. Then Taako was magically nakey too and Kravitz was about to take him to The Bone Zone when. A challenger appeared. It was…….Sans Undertale!

“What are you doing here, I thought I already banished you from this world…,” Kravitz was angery now, all he wanted was to put his dongle into Taako’s magical elf butthole but now he has to deal with this fuckass. 

“I cannot be banished fool,” Sans Undertale laughed like Cr1TiKaL. “I am the lord of skeleton porn, I can never be defeated!”

“Daddy, please don’t give in to him,” said Taako, who felt sadstuck now, but Kravitz already went into MAXIMUM BONE SKELETON MODE. Sans got nakey and pulled out his strife specibus, his magical blue glowing ectopenis wipped out and shinged like a lightsaber and Mogolovonio played. Kravitz pulled out his glowing red ectopenis and the two began a lightsaber fight with their glowing ectopeepees!

Taako realized he felt REALLY TURNED ON by the fight, so he stroked his ding-dang-dongle until his peepee got really hard. Then he came so hard that gay rainbow elf cum rained all over the room. Magnus caught it with his tongue like it was snowflakes (he has been here the whole time he likes to watch please don’t judge him). The elf jizz rain got on the fighting skeletons but. They will stop for no one. 

Finally Kravitz defeated the evil. Sans exploded into ketchup and Magnus and Taako cheered. 

“I’m sorry Daddy, but now we can’t make love ‘cuz I SPEWED ALL OVER MYSELF!”

“It’s ok baby someday we will be able to bone.” Kravitz shed a single tear while he sadly dooted on his tromBONE (gettit ahahahahahahahaha it was a pun you guys) while Magnus licked up the gay rainbow elf cum from the floor because Magnus needs it to grow so he can be a big boy someday.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this was funnier in my head.


End file.
